


The Games We Play

by HyzenthlayHazel



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyzenthlayHazel/pseuds/HyzenthlayHazel
Summary: Just a quick, smutty one-shot to get us through the content drought. Shoutout to the GC for the inspiration 😁





	The Games We Play

Julia sighed, watching as David angrily completed his sweep of her suite.

“Are you going to be like this all night?”

David glared at her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing as he made his way to the couch, flopping down and pulling out his laptop to go over the approved travel routes for the week.

“Honestly David, if I’d known you would react this way, I would never have gone.”

No response.

She dropped her bags by the door, and made her way toward him, “Look, it’s been a long day. We’re both stressed and tired. Let’s have some wine and relax in a nice bubble bath”

“I have work to do”, he replied, coldly.

Throwing her hands in the air, Julia turned to pour herself a glass of wine and leaned against the smooth wooden counter above the mini bar. Watching him from the corner of her eye, she tilted her head enticingly, exposing the long line of her neck as she reached for an earring. David clenched his jaw but continued ignoring her.  
She placed her earring on the counter, repeating the action with the other before slowly sliding her coat off of her shoulders and letting it fall in a heap on the floor.  
David’s eyes remained fixed to his computer screen, obstinately studying the maps before him.  
Julia let out a breath, taking a sip of her wine before moving to the stereo and putting some music on, the soft notes filling the room and slightly alleviating the tension in the atmosphere.

“It’s not going to work Julia”, David still had yet to glance up from his laptop.

Julia gave him a look of false incredulity, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Setting her glass back on the countertop, she unfastened the button of her suit jacket, slipping it off and tossing it over a barstool before running a hand through her hair and then trailing it slowly down her neck, over her throat and down to the bow that adorned the front of her satin blouse.  
She could see David shift uncomfortably in his seat, and she knew he was watching her, though ostensibly he remained engrossed in his work.  
Julia grinned to herself as she pulled at the bow, tugging the top of her blouse open and revealing the barest hint of cleavage. She heard David clear his throat from the couch as she let her fingers skim lightly across the skin of her chest, sliding across her collarbone before dipping lower.

“Still not working?”, she teased, her fingertips sliding into the gaps between the buttons.

“Nope”, his tone terse.

“Hmm, that’s too bad,” Julia purred, slipping first the first button open, then the second, “I guess I’ll just have to take care of myself then”

“You seemed to think you could take care of yourself just fine when you decided to sneak back to your flat without a security detail”

Julia sighed again, unfastening the last of the buttons holding her blouse closed, “Can we please get past that?”, she let the blouse slip from her shoulders.

David finally allowed himself a glance in her direction, his eyes trailing slowly over her body as she stood before him in her bra, skirt and heels. Fuck.

Julia watched him watching her and smiled, knowing full well that she’d won. Holding eye contact, she reached behind herself, gripping the zipper of her skirt and sliding it down at an excruciating pace before letting it fall from her hips and stepping out of it.

“Julia”, there was a warning tone in his voice now.

“Yes?” She replied, sliding first one bra strap down her arm, then the other.

David’s eyes had darkened, his pupils dilated and focused on her nipples, straining through the thin black lace that still covered them “This is a dangerous little game you’re playing”.

“And what game would that be?” she released the clasp, allowing her breasts to spring free, and tossed the bra toward him, landing it directly in his lap.

“Right, that’s it”, David jumped up, grabbing Julia around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder, eliciting a surprised squeal from her, his work forgotten on the coffee table.

He tossed her on the bed, ripping his own shirt and vest off before crawling over her prone form, “This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, Julia”

“Of course not”, she humored him, hooking a leg over his hip as his lips latched onto her pulse point.

Her hips bucked against his and he pulled away, sitting back for a moment so he could watch her, taking in the slight flush in her cheeks, the way her skin glistened with the thin film of sweat that had begun to form, the way her breasts moved as she breathed. Some part of him knew this situation between them wasn’t tenable, and he wanted to savor every moment that he had this kind of access to her. Finally, he ducked his head to take a peaked pink nipple into his mouth, grinning against her skin when she arched against him in response. 

“God, David”, she moaned, as she felt his teeth scrape against her breast before his hot mouth slid down her body, nipping at her hip, nudging her legs apart. This was going even better than she could have planned.

David grinned up at her as he hooked his thumbs in her panties and dragged them down her legs. His head dropped to suck at the inside of her knee, and Julia slid her fingers into his hair, impatiently urging him upward.

He paused, “Are you going to sneak off without telling me again?”

Julia lifted her head, “What?”

David raised his eyebrows, “You heard me.”

She let out a long breath, “You can’t be serious”

He gave her a defiant look, resting his chin on his palm between her thighs as he awaited her response.

Julia threw her head back in exasperation, “No, David, I will not sneak off without telling you again. I promise.”

She had barely gotten the words out before he leaned in, eagerly sliding his tongue between her folds, pulling a sharp gasp from Julia’s lips. She was already dripping, and David moaned against her as he ran his tongue gently around the edges of her vulva before pushing inside of her, holding her hips firmly as she writhed beneath him.

“Oh…fuck, just like that”, Julia gripped his shoulders desperately, the black stilettos she still wore digging into the sheets as she tried to pull him closer.

David continued his oral assault, alternating between entering her and licking at her slick, wet flesh of her labia, but all the while avoiding the little bundle of nerves that begged for his attention.

Julia moaned and whimpered, practically clawing at his upper back as she tried in vain to direct him where she wanted him, but David ignored her, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on her.

Finally, just when Julia couldn’t stand it any longer, he slowly licked his way from her entrance to her clit, gently brushing the tip of his tongue across the swollen bud and she immediately came undone, moaning loudly and tugging at his hair. He licked and kissed her softly through her orgasm until she reached for him, pulling him up to her mouth.

Julia groaned into the kiss, the combination of her taste on his lips and his bulge pressing against her hip making her wet all over again. She reached between them hastily to unzip his trousers and shove them down to his knees, along with his briefs. With all of the teasing and build up, she expected him to take her hard and fast, but instead he stopped her; carefully captured her wrists, pulling them away from his groin and pinning them above her head in one hand, using the other to stroke her hair softly before reaching down to guide himself inside of her. Once she was ready, he rocked his hips against her slowly, moving in a circular motion between her legs as his hand caressed its way up her body, across the smooth skin of her thigh, skimming over her hipbone, tickling her ribs lightly and finally coming to rest on her breast, palming her roughly before brushing a thumb over her nipple.

Julia strained and arched against him, trying to free one of her hands to touch him, but he held her fast.

“David”, she whined, “please”  
He shook his head, continuing his torturously slow movements between her thighs, “You had your turn to tease. I’m in control now. I did warn you, Ma’am.”

“Fuck”, she pushed her head back into the pillow, allowing David to bury his face between her neck and shoulder, licking and sucking at her sensitive skin. She shuddered in response, fluttering around his already throbbing cock, and eliciting a low groan from David as he finally began to pick up his pace, thrusting into her with increasing urgency.

He released one of her hands, holding the other in place with clasped fingers and Julia took full advantage of her newfound freedom, sliding her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching at his neck, and finally gripping his bicep to steady herself as he fucked her, the delicious friction of his body against hers finally pushing them both over the edge.

David slowed his movements but remained inside of her as they both came down from their orgasmic high, Julia’s legs still wrapped around his, her heels scratching the skin of his calves. He pressed a slow, wet kiss to her neck before finally rolling off of her and pulling her against him.

“My God, David”, Julia was still panting, her cheek pressed to his bare chest as he softly stroked her back.

“I was serious, you know,” David’s voice was low, but stern. “You have to promise never to do that again.”

Julia took a deep breath, “I’m sorry David. It was thoughtless of me. I know sneaking off like that could put your job in jeopardy. I won’t do it again.”

David pulled back to look at her, “This isn’t about job security, Julia. You put your life in jeopardy. Don’t you get that? If something happened to you…”, he trailed off, shaking his head and finally letting it fall back onto the pillow, looking up at the ceiling to get his emotions in check.

Julia felt her eyes well with unbidden tears at his words. She’d never quite been sure what this was between them. She knew how she felt; knew the warmth that spread through her body at the thought of him was more than just lust, but she’d always been slightly afraid to ask what she meant to him. 

Not trusting herself to speak, she brought a hand to his jaw, caressing it affectionately before leaning up on an elbow to bring her lips to his, pouring all she was feeling into the kiss. 

“I promise”, she reassured after pulling away, her fingers still lightly resting on his face.

He nodded, “Good”. And with that, he rolled her under him once more, ready to spend the rest of the evening showing her exactly what she meant to him.


End file.
